GCS High
by RinaChan117
Summary: What if WIR took place at a highschool? What if they were all teens? What if they all had to survive the nightmare called high-school? (Rated T for violence, mild language, refrence to alchohol. RalphXOCXClyde, FelixXCalhoun, VannelopeXGloyd)
1. Glossary

**Note: Characters are or may be less mature than they are in reality. This does not show any negative changes, and as the story goes on, the characters will begin to act more like themselves. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Disney, or any other subject matter in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only. Please do not leave hateful or negative comments in the reviews. If you have a complaint, please send it to the author and she will get back to you. Do not post ideas/hate/spam in reviews section.**

**Ralph W. Wrek:** Ralph is the school bully who makes sure everyone is in pecking order. He often picks on kids smaller and weaker than himself. On the occasion, he does show a softer more timid side, but this is rare. Ralph attends to anger management sessions as requirement to stay in school. He likes to hang out with the more forgotten people, such as Quinn and Zangeif. At times, he can be flirtatious, but other times, quite shy.

**Felix M. Ficks:** The eldest of two, Felix is a straight A student who enjoys using his gifts to help those around him. While he isn't the strongest in the school, he does have the most heart. Felix belongs to several clubs at school, and takes extra classes in home reparation.

**Vannelope V. Schweetz:** Vanellope is a young girl in the junior high section of the school. Most kids in her class dispose her for unknown reasons, probably because of their teacher, but she doesn't mind. Vanellope likes to hang out with Ralph, who acts as an older brother figure to her. Vanellope aspires to become a famous racer one day, and will spend every moment working on her kart.

**Tamora J. Calhoun:** One of the toughest girl in school, Tamora prefers to be called Sergeant, as her real name is quite embarrassing. She is the star of the girl's boxing team, as well as a martial artist and a sharp-shooting weapon junkie. Tamora dispises bugs, often killing them upon sight.

**Quinn Q. Bert:** Quinn is one of the more shy kids in school. He has social disabilities, making it hard for him to make friends. Fortunately, he has Ralph and Zangeif to help him get through school un-bruised. Kids laugh at his speech patterns that consist of gibberish. They refer to this as "Q*Bert-ise". As time went on, more people began to understand him, turning it into a commonly used language in school.

**Tanner 'Zangeif' Capcom:** Tanner, or Zangief, is one of seven sibilings in the Capcom family. He mostly hangs out with Ralph and Quinn. Zangeif is somewhat spiritual, often using riddles to calm down his friends. He is the star of the wrestling team, being the only one to successfully complete a German Suplex. He is very strong, but not as strong as Ralph.

**Nicole A. Tatsunami:** Nicole is a studious girl who enjoys intellectual activities such as writing and reading. She likes to remain up high, often in trees, but she mostly prefers being alone. She works as a part-time counselor for the Bad-Anons held by the school with her friend Clyde.

**Clyde M. Pac:** Clyde is perhaps the most knowledgeable of the Pac sibilings. (Pinkerton, Inkmire, Blinks, and Perry) He runs the Bad-Anon as well, being a former member. Clyde has more civil interests than that of his brothers, and strives to be the better child. He has a budding crush on Nicole, that is obvious to everyone but her.

**Mr. Candy (Candy T. Kings):** The teacher of the seventh grade class 4B, he for unknown reasons hates his students Vanellope. Several theories have been made against this, but none have been confirmed. He remains shrouded in mystery, as no one dares to come near him. His crazy and spontaneous outbursts often frighten students.

**Bill S. Sour: **Class president and assistant to the younger grade teacher, Mr. Candy, Bill prefers working over leisurely pleasures. He does not have the most peppy attitude, often being the class bore. Bill thinks highly of himself, but still will not hesitate to help his friends when needed. These friends being the other more studious kids, like Clyde and Nicole.


	2. The first meeting

**POV: Nicole**

It was my first day as counselor to the anger-management group. I remember it like it was yesterday. My good friend Clyde had directed me there, as an extra curricular activity. I had no clue why he he was there, but I simply figured that it held high standards among the teachers. So, I signed up. It was just me and Clyde, but that's all that was needed. After all, how hard could it be? Clyde seemed to know a good majority about such things. I checked my watch and sighed. Maybe this as a bad idea? I never was the most influential person. Well, not on purpose. Most people just seemed to obey me at natural. I opened the door to the library, where the meetings were held, and looked around. Groups of rowdy boys were running around. Some engaged in verbal war, others simply beating on each other for fun. I looked around, not spotting Clyde anywhere. Perhaps he was late? He was never the most time-wise student. I gritted my teeth and straightened my glasses.

"Okay, that is quite enough! Everyone, in your seats!"

As if by magic, they all stopped what they were doing. They looked at me, as if puzzled.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?"

"The pretty pony club is that way."

"What'd you do?"

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"I am the new counselor, not the new vigilanty. Now clean up this mess, and sit in your seats!"

And as usual, they obeyed. While they cleared up the room, I peeked out the door to see if Clyde had arrived. Nope. He still wasn't here. I got out my clipboard, which had been generously donated to me by my mom, and began to write down the events so far. I found an empty seat, unfortunately next to the school oaf, Ralph, and his accomplice.

"Okay, I expect you all to treat me as you would Clyde. It seems as thought he may be tardy. Let's begin by taking attendance. Tanner Capcom?"

"Actually, it's Zangeif."

"Is that what your birth certificate says?"

"No."

"Then your name is Tanner."

Tanner scowled for a moment, before raising his hand.

"Here."

I nodded, taking a moment to jot own his name on the attendance chart.

"Looks like we got us a nit-pick nanny here."

I looked up upon hearing the snide remark. How rude! I looked around for the culprit, giving everyone an glare. Finally, I came to Ralph, who smirked.

"That was very rude, you know."

"It was a joke, hon."

"It's Nicole to you. None of your slang terms. This is not some get together. It is an intervention and support group for vigilant minors with no responsibility or respect."

"Keep talkin' like that, and I just might fall asleep."

I frowned, momentarily biting my lips. No wonder Cyde hadn't shown up. To deal with this punk? It was complete and utter hell.

"Do you want me to write you up?"

"Aw come on! You don't need to be a snitch about it. Tell ya what, you be quiet about this, and I'll meet you behind the-"

"That is quite enough, I'm writing you up."

I had just about had enough, and I wasn't even a full ten minutes into the meeting. Luckily, just as I had finished my sentence, Clyde arrived. I was never so happy to see another respectable person in my life.

"Hey everyone! I trust you've been good to Nicky?"

The boys tried not to laugh for a moment.

"I take that as a no. Look, could you guys at least try and be nice to her?"

I folded my arms, and frowned.

"I'm here to counsel, not to make petty friends. Now may we begin?"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the meeting ended. I was mentally exhausted. As I made my way out of the library, I couldn't help but feel weird. The whole ordeal had made me somewhat paranoid. Especially with the occasional looks Ralph had given me. I was tempted to throw away the note instead of reporting him. I sat down on a bench and went over the notes I had taken.

"Hey Nicky!"

I looked up to see Clyde. I smiled weakly and waved.

"I hope you don't let whatever they said affect your opinion of them. The guys are pretty nice."

"Yes, if you mean insulting, rambunctious, and idiotic, I'm sure they're just swell."

I thought about what Ralph had said before and shivered.

"They don't mean it."

"I'm sure they don't."

Clyde sat down next to me and looked at what I had written.

"Look, if they don't do this, they're gonna get kicked out of school."

"Why not let them?"

"Because, they may seem bad, but they're actually good friends."

"How could you consider them friends?"

"Just give them a chance."

I scowled for a moment, trying to decided wether or not to be merciful. But soon my conscience got the better of me and I broke. Clyde with his puppy eyes.

"Fine."

"Great! So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You said only once a week!"

"Yeah, but we meet up sometimes. I think it would be a great opportunity for you to get to know them better."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there."

What had I gotten myself into? First blindly signing up to chaperone mindless savages, now, I had to see them again!

"But I'm bringing my book."


	3. Becoming a man

**POV: Nicole**

The next day, I came back to school, bag filled with books. If I was going to survive a day of whatever it was I dealt with last night, I would have to have a whole series of physics books to pull me through. Perhaps even some algebra. I decided that Clyde was right. Perhaps I just needed to give them another chance. They couldn't be all bad, could they? I tried to think about the positive things of each of them, but when none came to mind, I simply gave up. No need to further tarnage their reputations mentally. Instead, I turned my mind to other matters. One of which being that I needed to unlock my locker. After turning the combination on the lock, and opening it, I put away my notes and text books. Which was a lot. What? I never said I packed light. The next class was PE, so I had to hurry to the gym. I was already a few minutes behind, and if I didn't hurry, I would be marked tardy.

**POV: Quinn**

I had no idea what we were doing. I didn't know how, or why, but Zangief had talked us into doing something we weren't supposed to. He wouldn't say, but I knew from the way he said it that it would end terribly. We snuck through the gym, trying not to seem out of place.

"Okay guys, now, you can't tell anybody."

Now was starting to get anxious. What was so secretive? Why wouldn't he say it?!

" $#?!"

"We're gonna peek in the girls locker room."

My eyes widened in suprise.

"$&)?! #%&?!"

"Chill out, man! I'm sure he thought this out. You did think this out, right?"

"Yeah. And it's not that bad. Ryu does it all the time."

I could tell by the look on Ralph's face that he didn't believe him. I didn't either.

"Dude, if we get caught, we're gonna be in deep shit."

"And I'd we don't, we'll never become men. Are you a man? Or are you a wimp?"

" $ %!"

"I don't care. You're gonna be a man."

Why did I even try? It was clear my input was not needed.

"I already know who Ralph's gonna be looking for."

"$ &?"

"That counselor chick from yesterday."

"Aw common! Why is everyone saying that?!"

"Because Bison caught you eyeing her in math and history."

"Oh, we'll, I'm sorry I have a lazy eye."

" #%?"

"Yes, that's a real thing."

"Guys! Shut up! They're coming!"

We ducked behind the corner, hoping that none of the girls would see us. Luckily, none of them did. It was baffling what those two got me into. First, they get me to dye my hair neon orange, then, they talk me into climbing the highest tree in school, now? We were officially peeping toms. I would just have to keep my eyes closed and hope they didn't notice. Why did I hang around these people? They were obviously crazy! After a while, Zangief poked his head out. He turned to us and nodded.

"It's clear!"

"$ &?!"

"Quinn, just relax. We're not gonna get caught!"

"I beg to differ!"

**POV: Nicole**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Those sick bastards were not only being Pervs, but they had the nerve to think they wouldn't get caught! Thankfully, I still had my sweater and shorts on. Then, I could beat them to a pulp. I'm never a violent person by nature, but when I catch someone doing something like this, I lose it.

"Okay, which one of you wants to die first?"

**POV: Ralph**

I knew it. This was a bad idea! I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad if I had gotten something out of it, but something tells me that that would have only pissed her off even more.

"Guys. We better run."

For once, Zangief had a good idea. The three of us bolted out of the gym, not caring if we were seen. But that girl must have taken track, because she acctually managed to get ahead of us! And, SHE HAD A BASEBALL BAT. So, yeah. We were screwed.


	4. Detention

**POV: Quinn**

I told them it was a bad idea. I told them. But did they listen to me? No. And now? We all have detention. I knew this would happen. I guess that's what makes it so much fun hanging out with them. I'm the smart one. Ralph's the strong one. And Zangief's the stupid one. I mean, he's pretty smart, he just doesn't make good choices. So there we were. Just sitting there. Just us, and the nerds who acctually liked to stay behind and study. They pretty much left us there, and by they, I mean the teachers. Man, they must not have learned their lesson. The only ones in the room were us, the detention junkies, and the three brains of the school. Clyde, Bill, and Nicole. They must have figured that they'd watch us and make sure we didnt get into trouble. How wrong they were. I was just sitting there, serving my time. As far as the other, well, they had their own ways to pass time. Ralph was pretty content, and if otherwise, he never said or notioned anything. Kinda just took up the sport of bird watching, if you know what I mean. Zangief, on the other hand, had decided to mess with Bill.

"Hey Bill. Hey. Why so sour?"

"Please stop it, Mr. Capcom."

"What, can't handle my jokes? Do they make you bitter?"

"Again, please stop it."

" &#%?!"

"What? I'm not hurting anybody."

**POV: Zangief**

Okay, so I was messing with Bill. Not like I killed him. Though I could if I really wanted to. Anyway, Quinn made me cut it out, which was kinda a bummer. I didn't dare to joke with Clyde. The guy got paranoid real easy. And Nicole? No. That girl chased us across the school with a baseball bat, and if her mouth was a game, it would be rated M. But this didn't seem to affect Ralph. Speaking of him, I decided to mess with him.

"Hey dude. Anymore staring, and your nose'll bleed.

"W-What? No! Just shut up! This is your fault."

"So, it's my fault you're checking out the queen of the nerds?"

"It's your fault that we're here."

"Hey, cheer up! Remember, today's Wendsday. Tapper's night."

"Well, yeah. But I didn't intend to spend every second before it in detention!"

"Yeah, you'd spend it crushing buildings."

"For the last time, I do not do that!"

"You are such a liar."

"#% ?"

"See, even Quinn agrees!"

"$&##%!"

"I know, but how do you suppose he gets so...him?"

"Will you guys just be quiet?"

"Look, I know you like her, so let me I've you this advice. Trust me, it works."

"Oh boy..."

"It does! You wanna impress someone in that kinda clique, ya gotta act tough. I know this may be hard for a softy like you, but try. You gotta act tough, get as close to her as you can, and most importantly, deny everything."

"What?"

"Like when she asks you if you're following her, say no."

"You want me to stalk her?

"That's one way of putting it. I call it affectionately following, but potato, tomato."

**POV: Ralph**

There was no way in hell I was taking his advice. Not when it had just gotten us into trouble. But to be fair, it wasn't entirely his fault. His older brothers always giving him bad advice, I acctually kinda feel sorry for him. The only one who ever has anything sensible to say is Bison. Now that guy is a psychic. Thought I don't appreciate him spreading rumors about me...doing certain things during class. It's none of his business what I do with my time.

"How about...no."

"#€%!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. you don't have to be so rude."

"You really need to stop taking advice from your brothers."

"Well, that's what they did, and look at them now!"

"Ryu's gone to jail twice, Mega is a loner, don't even get me started on-"

"At least I have brothers. All you got is that annoying ass sister."

"She is not annoying! Maybe a little, but she's smarter than them!"

"And I suppose-"

"Will you three shut up?"

I had no idea what the nerds were doing, but when I looked back up, they had this whole mountain of books. I will never and may never understand them. But Nicole looked pretty cute. Yep, she's my little snitch. Eventually, after a while, the bell rang. That meant we we're free. The nerds started to pack up, except Bill. He didn't mind sitting alone and reading. The next stop? Tapper's. And after what I had been through that day, I needed a drink.


	5. Fun

**POV: Nicole**

I had no idea what I was doing there. I mean, at the bar/arcade place that Clyde had some how dragged me into going to. Damn it, of I had a dime for every time he used those puppy eyes, well, I'd have enough money to buy a first-edition Shakespeare novel. The tavern smelled awful, like a mixture of death, liquor, and pure hatred. But I endured it. I was here to settle my affairs, not to judge a building by it's grotesque smells. The first thing I noticed was the strange looks everyone was giving me. They must have thought it strange for a girl such as my stature to be in a place like this.

"Clyde, remind me why you come here again?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. It may look bad, but after a while, you get used to it."

"After a while? Please. I never intend to come back."

"It's not like anyone was murdered here."

"I beg to differ. It smells like they've left corpses to rot in the basement."

"We only ever come here once a month. It's kind of a big deal when we do."

"Fine. I guess I'll be a bit more patient, even if the atmosphere isn't the most charming, and we're near one of the most dangerous slums in this town."

Oh, I couldn't wait for this day to end. The scene was quite un-nerving. This only made me even more scared when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Just try and relax. Even if someone came at you, I'm sure they wouldn't get past us."

"Mr. Tanner! I would appreciate it if you didn't do that ever again!"

"Look, you've got...at the least twelve guys here. Not counting Clyde, because he's a wimp-"

"Hey!"

"-so the chances of anyone trying to mess with us is pretty damn low."

"You make a good point, I suppose."

"And...you didn't hear it from me, but I know a certain someone who'd crack their skulls if anyone tried to mess with ya."

I didn't know wether to be flattered, or sick to my stomache. I mean, first off, the thought of what he was implying left me a tad surprised and shocked. And secondly, I couldn't bear to think of such a gruesome image.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind."

Dismissing the strange thought, I sat down around a table. I pulled out my book and began to read.

"Hey, what'dya bring that for?"

Before I could reply, Tanner stole my book, once again reminding me how un-civil they were.

"Mr. Tanner, if you could be so polite as to return my book-"

"Come on, no one brings books to a bar!"

"Well, unlike you, I enjoy refined activities."

"You need to have some fun for once. Loosen up."

"No thank you, my life suits me fine as it is."

"Tonight, I dare you to have fun."

"Give it back."

"Books aren't fun."

"Yes they are! Literature is one of the greatest-"

"Blah, blah, blah, you want this book back, you gotta earn it."

I was almost neck deep in anger right then. I was on the precipice of finding out who had murdered Jane, and he refused to let me find out!

"Okay, would you mind telling me what you're idea of fun is?"

"You just hang out, talk, drink, don't read."

"I'm sorry, but that is out of the question. Give me my book back or I will have to result to forceful manners."

"What are ya gonna do? Hit me?"

"Yes, probably."

"As much as I'd like to be afraid of you, I can't."

Now, I was cross.

"As your first step in not being a bore, I dare you to...take that nerdy sweater off."

"I'll have you know I made this sweater myself!"

"Another reason why it's nerdy."

I tried to find a valid argument, but nothing came to mind. So much for any hopes of me finding redeeming qualities. I reached out to try and get my book back, but, I wasn't quite tall enough. Nor was my arm long enough.

"Just what do you hope to gain from this?"

"I don't know. It's just fun. Something you wouldn't understand."

"Of all the rude, irresponssible jerks-"

"Hey, watch your mouth, missy! You might get in trouble!"

They all erupted into laughter. What hurt most was seeing that Clyde had sided with them.

**POV: Ralph**

Okay, I have to admit, Zangief was being a little mean. I almost felt sorry for Nicole. When the guys were distracted, and by that, I mean half drunk and fighting over random crap, I decided she'd had enough. I managed to swipe the book back when no one was looking. Nicole hadn't moved one bit from the table.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"I...erm...brought something for you."

I tossed her the book, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Thank you. It's nice to see one of you is civil, even if only partially."

I decided to sit with her, trying to avoid the others. No one dared to get pulled into a stand off between Clyde and Bison. Might as well make sure they didn't drag her in. I could only imagine what would happen.

"So, what's it about?"

"A Victorian mass murder."

"Wow, that's...strange."

"But it's a good book."

"Just a question, why'd you come if you were just gonna sit and read the whole time?"

"I heard from Clyde that there is a few good qualities in you all. Frankly, they have yet to appear, but I'm sure they will. Eventually."

"Well, you know, it wouldn't take so long if you tried to find them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I mean, maybe you should actually try and talk to people."

"I suppose you have a point, but I don't think it would be very wise to attempt that...this minute."

"Hey, you've got me."

"I'm not sure we're on stable speaking terms quite yet. I'm still not very happy about today's encounters."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean, I did, I just didn't mean to offend anyone."

"Yes, I'm sure. Just as every criminal does not mean to harm their hostages."

"Hey! I'm not a criminal! It was Zangief's idea anyway."

"How did I guess?"

"If you must know, we didn't see anything."

"It's the thought that counts."

"I know, but I just-"

"There is no excuse for brutish actions."

Man, this girl was good. I tried to think of a come back, but, I got nothing.

"Fine. We're sorry, okay?"

"I think it's the others you should be apologizing to."

"Oh god, don't stir this up!"

"Why shouldn't I? The others deserve to know."

"This-You-BLACK MAIL!"

"Call it what you will."

"What do you want?"

"My terms are simple. I never want to catch you anywhere near the girl's locker room again-"

"That's easy."

"I haven't finished yet. I never want to catch you near the girl's locker room again, _and_, you three are going to help when the school cleans up the library next week."

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Have it your way. I'll just tell everyone of your little exploit."

I didn't really have a choice here. If I didn't, I'd get stampeded by girls; angry girls. I mean, what,s their problem? When you catch a guy, he doesn't attack you with a baseball bat! Why are girls always so complicated?

"Okay, deal."

"A pleasure doing business with you, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a killer to discover."


	6. The dangerous path

**POV: Ralph**

After a while, the guys started going home. And by home, I mean the dorms. Yeah, I guess the school wasn't too keen on kids being late everyday, and last year, they made us move into dorms. Anyway, one of us was supposed to get Nicole home, but I guess we forgot. Bad idea. I would've thought that the girl with an entire library in her bag would at least have some mace. So, I was the last one to leave, and I didn't really have a clue where I was going. I felt like just walking around, you know, in a place like that, you kind of wanna go exploring. I'd caught Vanellope here once, and I made sure she didn't come back. Told her there was a phsyco here. The kid didn't ask anything, she just left. For all I know, there is. It was a bad part of town. Bad part of town. That's when I remembered something. Nicole had left before any of us. For all I knew, she was dead.

"Shit!"

So there I was, running through the streets. I made sure to check the alley ways for dead bodies, and hoped I wouldn't find any. It was a long walk back, and for a girl who's nose was stuck in a book, it meant not being able to pin-point a time, a place, nothing. I had no clue where she was, it was night, and this was a place where a murder or two was common. So, I was scared shitless. I remember stepping on something. I looked down, hoping it wasn't a bone or something. It was a pair of glasses. I picked them up and looked closer. Yep. They were hers. I'm pretty sure she would notice if her own glasses were missing. I had no idea what to do. Did someone just nab her or something? I tired not to imagine what could have happened, but it all just came flooding in. Stabbing, sliting, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to watch a horror movie the night before? That's when I heard a noise

"Where are they?"

I looked up, and there she was! Not a single scratch or bruise.

**POV: Nicole**

I couldn't believe it. I'd lost my spare set of glasses! I needed those for when my eyes were sore. I looked around, using my phone as a light. I prayed I hadn't lost them. Suddenly, something just ran into me. I tried to move around, but whatever it was, it seemed to hold fast.

"Thank god!"

"What in the name of-?!"

I finally managed to get away from whatever had me and frowned.

"Don't do that."

"Well, excuse me for being happy you weren't dead."

I brushed myself off, trying not to lose my temper. It was bad enough I had lost my glasses. I didn't need to be covered in filth and smothered by an oaf.

"What do you mean 'Dead'? Why would I be dead?"

"I saw these and thought-"

"My glasses!"

I snatched back my glasses and looked at them. Broken.

"Great, now, I'll have to get these fixed!"

"Come on, I looked all over for you! You should have told someone you were leaving!

"I can see myself home, thank you very much."

"This is possibly the most dangerous street in town! You knew that! Someone could have nabbed you, or killed you, and no one would know!"

"I'm fine."

"Well, you're not going back alone."

"It's a valid notion, but not a necessary one. I'm perfectly aware of the precautions to take."

"I'm going back too. We might as well go together, so I can at least make sure you get back safely."

"I rather you not."

"Give me one reason why I can't."

"Well, I can't think of any. But I'd still prefer to go on my own."

"What if someone came by, and tried to hurt you?"

"I've taken my share of self-protection classes."

"Not everyone's just gonna rush at you. Some have things like knives. Then what would you do?"

"I'm sure I could find a logical answer."

"You can't just base everything off of logic. Some things we can't predict."

"I'm very aware of this. But I don't think-"

"God damn it, this isn't some sort of text book! Not everything can be solved, and not every problem has an answer. If you don't realize this, you're gonna get hurt!"

"Well, why would you care? I thought I'm just a 'Nit-pick nanny'."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna just sit around while you waltz through a crime ridden street with numerous allies where someone could get you!"

**POV: Ralph**

I was fed up with this girl now. I had spent almost an hour worrying over her, and she didn't even seem to care wether or not she lost her life. For a smart girl, she was really dumb. I was almost to the point of just letting her go. But something else, probably my conscience, told me otherwise. This girl wasn't going anywhere without me. If she wouldn't follow, I'd just have to drag her along.

"Come on, we're going."

"I said-"

"I don't care what you said. You're coming with me."

"I don't have to go anywhere."

"Oh yes you do!"

"No, I don't."

"And I suppose you think you're stronger than me?"

"What does that have to do with-"

I grabbed her arms and just pulled her along. They say brains beats bronze, but in this case, bronze is the winner. It was an easy walk from there. Occasionally, I'd have to stop and make sure her arms were still attached to her body, but other than that, I'm sure she knew who was in charge. When we finally got back, Nicole was a little mad. She'd get over it.

"Thanks for dragging me half way through town, jack ass."

"Oh, what happened to that dictionary like vocab you had earlier?"

"Very funny."

"Now, if my memory serves me, I owe you some time behind the lockers."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean."

POV: Nicole

I'm not afraid of many things. Bugs don't scare me, I'm fine with heights, and the dark doesn't leave me quaking. But the second he said that, I started to feel a bit uneasy.

"You're joking, right? This is just some sort of trick."

"If this was a trick, it'd be a good one."

"No. Just...no."

"There's no lockers nearby, but I think I know a bush. It'll be fun."

"Good night."

"And there you go, chickening out again."

"I said good night."

"You know, maybe this is the reason you don't have many friends."

"Go away, before I get the bat again!"

**Okay, lately I've been getting alot of 'Where's Vanellope?' So, let me explain. The story goes through by days. Four chapters equals one day. Gradually, more characters will be introduced as time goes on. I'm as anxious as you guys, because I've got a heck of an entrance planned for her. But you need to be patient! If you don't, I'll lose it, and rush, and that won't be good. So, cool your jets! I promise you, Vanellope will come. In fact, she's gonna be in the next chapter! But you guys have to acctually let me write them before you start asking questions! Same for Felix and Sgt. Calhoun. Every four chapters, one major character will be released. That way, there's more to enjoy. Now please, SHUT UP ABOUT IT!**


	7. About me

**POV: Vanellope**

Well, it was just another crud-tastic day at school. That little fudge, Taffyta, stuck one of her dumb lollipops in my hair; for the fourth time this week. God, I'm tired of this! She thinks that just because she's the daughter of the principle, she can do whatever she wants. But that's not why I'm mad. I'm mostly mad, because Mr. Candy saw her do it! And did she get in trouble? NO! So, that kinda ticked me off. Then there's when she spilled water on my test, tripped me during lunch, basically going under the ass-hole category. He saw everything, and I mean everything she did. When I do something even remotely bad, he gives me detention. Usually an hour. After school, the hell continues. In the junior dorms, I have a room right next to Taffyta. I don't know if she's angry, or phsyco, or just wants to kill me. I mean, what kind of sick person writes 'Beware: Warthog' on someone else's door?! It was obviously her, but, Mr. Candy persuaded the principle it was somehow my fault. If I had a hit-list, he'd be on it. So would everyone else in my class. If only there was a way I could get them back. Meanwhile, while I planned my revenge, I had Ralph to help me with...minor exploits. You know, sending teachers spook messages, fake injuries, basic prank stuff. He's not half bad, but, they guy is way too big to complete something like what we do by himself. That's where I come in. I'm like the team ninja. If we had a team, that is. Sure, his buddies will pitch ideas, and occassionally join us, but it's mostly just me and Stink-Brain. You haven't lived until you see a teacher scream like a baby. It's hilarious! Did I ever say anything about the time he taught me how to loosen the ink cartridges in a pen, and get the teachers to stick it in their pockets? It looks like they're peeing ink! If that's not genius, I don't know what is! But there are times we don't strive for the destruction of our school. Sometimes, we just goof around. I know it's weird that I've got a friend who's way older, but it pays. It's not like anyone my age wants to be friends anyway. Might as well expand my expectations. Who knows, there might even be more like him. I doubt so thought. Ralph's been like a big brother to me. Not the best role-model, but that's what's fun about hanging out with him. And that day would turn out to be the most memorable of all.

**_And so we begin into Vanellope's chapters! Sorry this is so short, I wanted to explain a little before we began. _**


	8. update

**Because I'm a total freak, I've decided to warn you about my laziness. At times, I may slack off, and not write for a month or so. Not that this will happen, just asaying. This does not mean I don't want to continue it. I just mean that I need a break for ideas to flow into my head. Kay?**

**Chapter log (For future refrence)**

**Vennelope- Chapters 7, 8, 9, 10, **

**Nicole- 11**

**Felix- Chapters- 12, 13, 14, 15**

**Calhoun- 16, 17, 18, 19**

**Nicole- 20, 21**

**Ralph- 22, 23, 24, 25**

**There, so now you know what I have planned for now. Happy?**

**-Rina **


	9. On the way

**POV: Vannelope**

It was about three when school let out. I was trying to get the stupid candy Taffyta had left in my hair out. The harder I pulled, the more it hurt. It's like she put glue on it! I was really mad at her now. That's when I remembered what Ralph and I were gonna do that day. I couldn't wait! If you don't know, allow me to explain. About a week before, Ralph said he knew this junk-yard with all this cool stuff in it. Old car-shells, busted up refrigerators, all the good junk. So, I asked him if he could take me there. At first he said no, because the lot it was on belonged to, you guessed it, Mr. Candy. Don't ask me why he had it, because I don't know. The guys practically a millionaire, so he had it guarded. Locked down like a fortress of solitude. A first, I was a little freaked out, but if he was guarding it like they said he was, there was probably something good in it. Real good. So, we planned a break in. It was going to be epic. First off, we needed to get over the gate without being seen. I'm pretty good at climbing, so I volunteered. I'd open it from the inside, and then we'd be free to explore. There are only two guards, and some dogs. Wychel and Duncan. They're not really the sharpest knives in the drawer, so it would be easy to get past them. I couldn't wait. I ran out to the secret meeting place, which wasn't very secret, I just called it that. It was the tree in front of the school. I call it the double stripe. You know, because one fall, the leaves never turned green. It was pretty weird, probably like, a freak of nature thing, but at the same time it was pretty cool. So I waited there for a few minutes. After a while, about half an hour, no one showed up. So, I just assumed he had gotten detention again. In the meanwhile, I decided to sketch. I'm pretty good at drawing, best in my class. It's my hobby when I'm not doing anything. I just hoard all the drawings under my bed, though. They're pretty personal. You see, I'm a total candy addict. It's what makes up most of my diet, actually. I usually sketch pictures of candy people and stuff. But that's for another time. About an hour passed, and I was a quarter finished with my sketch book. I tend to do things quickly, and drawing is no exception. I decided that I'd better go look for him. It took me a while, but I found him just getting out of the brig.

"So, what'dya do this time?"

"Still serving time for last week."

"Yeesh. What did you do?"

"...I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'll forget by then!"

"Exactly."

"Whatever. Can we at least go now? I've been waiting forever!"

"Sure. Now, you remember the plan, right?"

"Yeah. Just one question though, what do we do if the dogs catch us?"

"Run."

"What, we don't have any sort of plan for that? We have a plan for if we get caught by two of the dumbest guards on earth, but no idea what to do when we see rabid dogs?!"

"They're not rabid. Well, I don't think they are."

"If you're so strong, why don't you just break the gate?"

"For the last time, I can't do that!"

"That's what everybody's been saying."

"It's a lie, let's leave it at that."

"Fine, but-"

"Drop it!"

"What's your problem?"

"I've had a tough day, okay?"

"Oh! Now you gotta tell me!"

"No I don't."

"Let me guess, was it that orange haired guy?"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, him."

"No."

"The annoying guy?"

"No, not Zangief."

"Give me a hint!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you can't just say something like that and expect me not to get all curious!"

When someone stops talking, it usually means that you've won. After a few minutes of silence, I figured that I was the victor.

"So, SPILL!"

"I lost an arm-wrestling match to a girl."

"Ouch!"

"That new girl, you see her?"

"...the cameo junkie?"

"Bingo."

"What's her problem?"

"I don't know."

"I heard that she eats nails for breakfast."

"Then she would be dead."

"I never said it was true."

"Three rounds. I lost the last one to her."

"That's crazy! She's like, a third of the size of you!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go boasting this."

"I won't."

"Good."


End file.
